Vehicle doors often include multiple panels that are attached so as to define an internal space within the door. Furthermore, vehicle doors typically include a water shield located within the vehicle door. The water shield seals surfaces inside the door to limit intrusion of water into the vehicle. These water shields are typically flat sheets that are flexible.
These water shields can resonate and/or vibrate against other components inside the vehicle door. For instance, a speaker mounted within the door can generate sound that resonates/vibrates the water shield. More specifically, the water shield can be sealed to the same panel as the speaker, and operation of the speaker can mechanically vibrate the panel and the water shield. Furthermore, the speaker can create acoustic sound waves that travel through the interior space of the door, and these acoustic sound waves can resonate/vibrate the water shield.
This resonation/vibration of the water shield can cause audible buzzing, squeaking, and/or rattling within the door, which can be distracting and annoying to the vehicle occupants.